A New Hope
by Ms90sgirl
Summary: One-Shot of Snape visiting Lily's grave. Hope you enjoy please review.


A:N/ I do not own Harry Potter or A New Hope by Broken Iris. This is just a one-shot of Professor Snape visiting Lily's grave. Leave your comments I like to know your opinion of this story.

It was Christmas break at Hogwarts of Harry's seventh year, although Harry hasn't been there since the end of his sixth year. Professor Snape sat in Dumbledore's office trying to focus on the parchment with the students names that needed to be punish after break for breaking the rules. Some of them surprised even him but knowing who the friends of these delinquents where it did not surprise him that he was going to have issues being the new headmaster after Dumbledore's death. Sitting back in his chair he rubbed his forward in pain. Figuring out these punishments where giving him a headache and no amount of Pepperup potion was going to cure him. The only way that he was going to be able to relax was to visit her grave. The little girl he feel in love with turned into the most beautiful women he had ever known, but she married that James Potter, the father of Harry Potter who was now on the run from all the Death Eaters including himself. Getting up and leaving his office an walking across the grounds to be outside the gate he disapperated to Godric's Hollow cemetery right in front of Lilly and James's grave. Taking a quick glance at is surroundings he quickly and looked at James's grave with hatred in his black eyes. Looking down a Lily's grave the look of hatred turned to a look of love and guilt.

_To your grave I spoke  
>Holding a red, red rose<br>Gust of freezing cold air  
>Whispers to me that you are gone<em>

Conjuring up a rose with his wand he went and laid it on the grave.

"Lily… can you ever forgive me? Can you every return the love I feel for you?" Upon saying these words Snape sank to the ground in despair clutching onto his heart with the pain he felt every time looking at Potter and seeing Lily's green eyes starring right back at him.__

_Always, always asking the question why  
>Life is overrated, but I<br>Never, never expected that I'd  
>Underestimated my love for you<em>

"Why did he have to kill you I begged him not to? I gave him my undying loyalty and only asked that he spare you in return. I told him of my love for you and yet he couldn't understand." __

_To your grave I spoke  
>Holding a red, red rose<br>Gust of freezing cold air  
>Whispers to me that you are gone<em>

"Why must you taunt me wind… I know she is gone, Lily.. my Lily." Snape said while yelling at the wind._  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/b/broken_iris/a_new_ ]__  
>Always, always just out of reach of my<br>Over frustrated, shameful hands, and I  
>Never, never expected that I<br>Would ever, no never, plead for credit or precious time  
><em>

"I should have never called you a Mudblood it was wrong of me. I am not different from you being a half-blood. What makes flood-blooded wizards so special? Even the Dark Lord is only half why is he out killing all the Mudblood and Muggles? Please Lily, please forgive me." He asked pleading on his knees tears streaming down his faces as images from the past after he killed her came into his mind.

_To your grave I spoke  
>Holding a red, red rose<br>Gust of freezing cold air  
>Whispers to me you're gone<em>

James lying on the floor, as much as Snape hated him, he knew no one deserved to die that way. Then walking into their sons room just killed him as he saw Lily on the floor in front of the crib with a baby Harry starring out at him with those eyes. __

_Spent a lifetime of holding on  
>Just to let go<br>I guess I'll spend another lifetime  
>Searching for a new hope<em>

He ran a picked her up and cried while sinking to the floor. "Why?" he asked over and over again. The pain was just too much he finally fell all the way down and crawled into the fetal position on top of her grave wishing that he could die too. But he knew he couldn't he wasn't done here yet. He had to complete the mission given to him by Dumbledore. __

_To your grave I spoke  
>Holding a red, red rose<br>Gust of freezing cold air  
>Whispers to me you're gone<em>

As the sun was coming up the next morning Snape got up into the sitting position and looked one last time at the grave. "I'm sorry Lily I will do everything I can to protect him. I know I have been an ass to him before but I will make it up to you, so one day I can be with you."__

_Spent a lifetime of holding on  
>Just to let go<br>I guess I'll spend another lifetime  
>Searching for a new hope<em>

Looking up at the sky he blew a kiss towards heaven. __

_A new hope  
>A new hope<br>A new hope_

Looking to the future with that hope he looked one last time a the grave and said "Lily I will love you forever and _always_." __


End file.
